Possession
by Madame Lalonde
Summary: When an old book is found, things begin to change for 12 young trolls as their Ancestors start to possess them.
1. Chapter 1

Possession  
Chapter 1

Nepeta stood in her cave, updating her shipping wall. "Hmm... maybe they're more pale than red?" she muttered to herself, picking up some pink chalk and drawing a pink diamond over a picture of Vriska and Kanaya. Looking over her wall, her eyes fell on the picture of herself and Karkat with several red hearts over it and sighed. "I wonder if I should try to tell him how I feel," she said, setting the chalk down and frowning. For a moment, she felt tears welling up in her eyes before blinking, looking up at the wall in front of her. She put a hand on the wall, looking at the drawing. "...My dear Signless," she spoke softly, her voice sounding a bit deeper, "Where are you?" She looked around the cave and frowned a bit, "Is this really where my descendant lives? Were our efforts in vain?" She walked around a bit, going to the cave entrance and looking around, "Alternia has really changed..."  
"Nepeta?" She blinked, turning to see Equius walking over to her. She looked at him, partly glaring, "What is it that you want?" He stopped and looked at her. "Nepeta? Are you feeling well? You sound... different," he said. Her eyes seemed different to Equius, as if they had gained the same color as her blood.  
"Nepeta? You mean my descendant, am I right?" she asked. He frowned, "Nepeta, now is not the time for your silly roleplaying."  
"Roleplaying? What is roleplaying?" Equius moved closer to her, worried for his moirail, "You should rest, Nepeta. Something isn't right with you." He put a hand on her shoulder to lead her back inside, only to have it slapped away. "Do not touch me," she hissed, turning away from him. The other troll stood in confusion before she faced him again.  
"Equius?" she asked, her voice back to normal, "Why am I out here?" He looked at her, "Are you feeling okay? You told me not to touch you and hissed at me." She blinked, "No I didn't."  
"Yes, you did." She looked at him sadly before hugging him, "It's really weird, Equius. I was looking at my shipping wall and the next thing I know I was out here." He looked at his moirail, carefully patting her head, "You should get some rest, Nepeta. Perhaps you're very tired?" She nodded, letting him lead her back inside. She didn't understand what had happened, but maybe taking a catnap would make things clearer.


	2. Chapter 2

Possession  
Chapter 2

"Hurry up, Gamzee. I want to show you something," Tavros said, standing by the door to his hive. "I'm coming, bro. Give a motherfucker a moment to catch his motherfucking breath," Gamzee said, coming up to the top step, panting a bit. Tavros opened the door and stepped in, "Come on in." Gamzee stepped in and smiled a bit, "So, my brother. What is it that you wanted to motherfucking show me?" Tavros moved to a chest and opened it, "Now where is it?" Gamzee watched him a bit, looking around for a while before his smile slowly faded into a scowl. "Um... I know it was in here, Gamzee. Just give me-"  
"You better motherfucking kneel, lowblood, before I paint these walls with your motherfucking blood," he said with a growl, his voice much deeper. Tavros turned to him, "Gamzee?"  
"I said-" He ejected his clubs, "-kneel, motherfucker." He took a step back, "Gamzee, this isn't funny." Gamzee grinned and raised the club before swinging at Tavros, who jumped out of the way, rolling away from him. He began to shake as Gamzee stalked towards him, back hunched over.  
"You can motherfucking run all you want, but I'm still gonna make you kneel," he laughed, raising the club again. Tavros stared in fear before frowning and grabbing Gamzee's arm as he swung it down, fear replaced with defiance and bravery. "I'm never going to bow down to you," he said, glaring and kicking Gamzee in the stomach, knocking him back. Gamzee held his stomach, growling.  
"You're going to pay with your life, lowblood," he snarled, charging at Tavros. The other smirked, ejecting his lance and holding it up to block Gamzee's clubs. "I like to see you try!" Tavros said, swinging the lance to put some distance between himself and Gamzee, "Your move, Highblood." Gamzee frowned before smirking, "If you don't kneel, I'm gonna go after that pretty ass lowblood friend of yours." Tavros glared, "Like you know where either of them are right now."  
"Do you where those motherfuckers are?"  
"I do, but I won't tell you," Tavros answered, charging at Gamzee. The taller grinned darkly and charged at Tavros, clubs ready. Tavros held his lance, aiming for Gamzee's head. Just as they reached each other, Tavros tripped over his own feet, knocking Gamzee over and landing on him. "Ow..." he muttered, looking down at Gamzee, "Are you okay? How did you end up on the floor?" Gamzee blinked up at him, "I don't know, bro. How did you end up on top of a brother? And why does my motherfucking stomach hurt?" Tavros moved off of him and looked around, "Weird. Why do we have our weapons out?" The other sat up and rubbed his head, "No motherfucking idea, bro. So, what did want to show me?"  
"Oh." He stood up and moved back to his chest and pulling out an old book, "I found this a while ago. It's really old." Gamzee moved over to him, looking at the book before opening it to the front cover, "'Ey, isn't that our kitty sis's symbol?" He pointed to the Leo sign drawn on the back of the front cover. Tavros looked and nodded, "Maybe Nepeta will know what this is." Gamzee smiled, "Let's bring it to her then. Honk."


	3. Chapter 3

Possession  
Chapter 3

Kanaya stood in her hive, looking at the outfits that was in front of her on 4 different mannequins. "Where did these come from?" she asked herself , looking at them carefully. The black and jade dress with a matching veil caught her interest first. The stitching was an older style, but very durable, "This is really amazing." She looked at her hands, feeling that they were a little tender. "Huh... Did I make these?" she asked softly, looking at the others. They all had the same old stitching style, but their colors were all different. Next to the jade and black dress was an olive and black top and leggings, the Leo symbol proudly part of the design. To the left of that was a yellow and black bodysuit with the Gemini symbol hidden among the black stripes. Finally, she came to the last outfit: A set of red and black leggings, covered with a cloak, but no sign or symbol to be found. "Hmm... I wonder if these are unfinished," she spoke softly, looking over all the outfits again, partly wondering where the fabric came from. She stopped in front of the jade and black dress before slipping out of her own clothes to try it on. Looking down at her arms, she couldn't help but smile a bit. "A perfect fit," she said, going to the mirror to look at herself. She turned a bit and smiled more before changing back to her own clothes. She set the outfit back on the mannequin before hissing in pain. It was a sharp pain in her back that took her by surprise, making her stumble a bit. She reached for her back, to try to feel if something was on it, but found nothing. "W-What is causing this p- ah!" She fell to her knees, holding herself as the pain increased and started to spread from her shoulders down her back. She screamed as she tried to reach her husktop. "W-Why won't this pain stop?" she panted. Her vision began to fade and her mouth felt dry as the pain started to intensify. She crawled over to it, tossing her hand on the keyboard before blacking out. Before slipping into unconsiousness, she could have sworn that she could smell the ocean, feeling the floor under her rocking with the waves, and faintly hear the sound of someone laughing.

Vriska blinked at her screen, seeing Kanaya had started to pester her, but didn't say anything. She sat up and started to type. 'Hey, Kanaya. What do you want?' When Kanaya didn't respond, she typed again. 'Giving me the silent treatment? Not every effective since you pestered me first.' She sat back, waiting for a response before feeling a sharp pain in her right arm and flinching. "F-Fuck," she said through her teeth, holding her right shoulder, "Why is it hurting? Fuck." She bit her lip in an attempt to keep from crying out in pain, causing it to bleed slightly. She dug her nails into her shoulder a bit, her arm feeling as if it was on fire. She looked back at the screen; still nothing from Kanaya. Moving her arm carefully, she typed out something. 'If you see this, I need your help. My non-robotic arm hurts like someone is trying to tear it off.' She growled in pain before trying to stand up, only to fall back in her chair. She closed her eyes, panting and trying to get through his pain without blacking out. If this was someone's plan to get revenge, she would applaude them before beating the shit out of them. She sat there for what seemed like hours before the pain finally started to ebb away slowly. She opened her eyes a bit, seeing the night sky above her for a brief moment before she blinked at her ceiling. "What was that?" she muttered, hearing a soft ping from her computer. She looked, seeing a message from Kanaya.  
'Forgive Me For My Late Reply. I Had Passed Out. Literally.' Vriska raised an eyebrow and wrote back.

'Lemmmmmmmme guess: a lot of pain?'

'Exactly. It Happened To You Too?'

'Yes! I could 8arely stand it, 8ut I managed to stay awake.'

'I See. I Think I Will Go Lie Down. I Am Still A Bit Tired.'

'Goooooooo on ahead. I think I'll do the same.'  
Once Kanaya had signed off, Vriska turned off her computer and went to her recuperacoon, rubbing her shoulder a bit. Whoever did this to her, and maybe to Kanaya too, would pay once she got some rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Possession  
Chapter 4

Karkat sat in his hive, watching one of his favorite ROMCOMS, a smile on his face. As he shifted to get more comfortable, he flinched in pain. "What the fuck?" he looked at his wrists, feeling them burning a bit. "Again with this burning crap? It's the fourth time this week." There were no visible marks or burns on his wrists so it confused him as to why they would feel like this. Karkat started to rub them, noting how much warmer they felt compared to his arms. After about five minutes, the burning sensation started to fade away. "It's about time," he grumbled, holding his head a bit, "Ugh. Great, now my thinkpan hurts. Maybe a nap will help." Turning off the ROMCOM, he got into his recuperacoon and closed his eyes. For a while, he couldn't sleep and just stayed in the slime, trying to relax. Soon he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

In his dream, Karkat was standing in front a crowd of faceless trolls. He could clearly see the faces of three trolls that stood in front of the others; One had red and blue eyes with two sets of horns and wearing a yellow and black jumpsuit and crossed his arms at him. The one standing next to him, in a long jade and black dress, smiled softly at him and gave him a small wave. The third, who had a book in her lap, looked up at him with a look of love and admiration in her eyes. Karkat could feel himself blush. He wanted to ask what was going on, but instead of a question, he began to speak.  
"For too long, my brothers and sisters, we have submitted ourselves to the oppressive high bloods. No troll, no matter their place on the hemospetrum, should be oppressed by any other troll. We were all born equal and we should fight for our equality." 'What a fucking blowhard,' Karkat thought as a scream was heard in the crowd. He looked, seeing the crowd starting to run away as a tall troll held up a bow and arrow at the troll with the book in her lap. 'Run you fucking moron!' He moved and pushed the troll out the way as an arrow grazed his arm. "Round up every last one of the lowbloods here," the troll commanded, "I'm going to see that each and everyone one of you filthy lowbloods are executed." Karkat growled, wanting to fight the bastard, but stopped realizing the troll in the jade and black dress and the one in the jumpsuit stood in front of him and the one on the ground. "Run, Signless," the one in the dress spoke, "Let us take your place." He nodded, helping the other up before running out of the building only to be stopped by an even taller troll with face paint on and a bloody spiked club in his hand. "And just where do you two motherfuckers think you're going?" the troll laughed, raising the club above his head before swinging it down.

Karkat screamed and jumped, hitting the edge of his recuperacoon with his chest and hissing in pain. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." he groaned, rubbing his chest, "What the fuck was that?" He sighed and relaxed, thinking about the strange dream he had. Why couldn't he say or do anything other than watch it like a bad human-made movie? What was going on in it? He laid his head back and sighed. Whatever it was, he didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to rest and so he did, this time, keeping himself awake.


End file.
